


Dangerous

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Anomaly likes a little danger - and he's a little dangerous himself.





	Dangerous

Anomaly can read a room in the time it takes to order a drink.  By the time the glass is in his hand, he’s categorized everyone there into  _ interested, not interested, interesting, boring, _ and  **_dangerous_ ** .  

It’s the dangerous ones he keeps an eye on, for more than one reason.  One, because he likes dangerous. He knows it’s stupid and it’ll probably get him killed one of these days, but he likes the thrill of it.  He likes the rush of adrenaline when he doesn’t know what’s going to happen next, the weightless feeling of freefall, and he likes the way it shoves every other thought into the background.  

_ Dangerous _ is a double edged beskad though, and he knows it.  Danger means he needs to keep his eyes on them, to know what their next move is just before they make it.  Danger is a knife in the back if he’s not careful, and he’s got the scars to prove it. 

Every night out is as much a calculation as it is a game of chance, and tonight, his odds are good.  He singles out a sniper with a knife-blade smile and strolls over, draping himself over the bar in just the right way to look inviting.  He might play the part of the space brained slut, but he’s learned to be dangerous in his own right.


End file.
